1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to solar power technology, and particularly, to a solar power supply device with e-paper display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many solar power supply devices can power electrical equipment and display simple digital content. In some products, the base of the solar power supply device is separate from the main body of the solar power supply device, and is configured for displaying battery information. However, the base is often single-functioned and adds to the cost.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.